


Cecilia

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Your Reality Is A Nightmare [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Of all the things you never wanted, you car had to have been among the top three.





	Cecilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValentineRevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/gifts).



Of all the things you never wanted, your car had to ave been among the top three. It was hideous, got piss-poor gas mileage, and just last week the transmission started failing. At the beginning of this entire mess, you were told time and time again that if you took care of it, it would take care of you. 

 

If the transmission crapping out was its way of taking care of you, you weren't sure you wanted anything to do with it. 

 

The mechanic had begun ignoring your calls, and you hadn't gotten an update in over a week. Of course, nothing good could come of this, you knew it. Already looking for a replacement, you found yourself back on the cesspool of a website known as Craigslist, and found yourself face to face with the same car you'd fallen for over a year ago and almost a day's drive away. 

 

You were shocked. A car in that condition at that price should've been gone by then. And yet, here it - she - was. Somehow, you knew that she was waiting for you. 

 

As a bad joke, you showed the listing to your mother. She took one look at it, and forbade you from having anything to do with that car. Nothing good could come of it. It was a soul-eating demon, and it wanted your soul as a light snack. At that, you resolved to put her out of your head, at least for the time being. 

 

You almost succeeded. Perhaps a week after this, you finally found out why you hadn't heard any updates on your car. During the teardown of your car, they discovered that the transmission as well as the engine was trashed. Someone had rolled back the mileage on that car before it wound up in your possession. Between parts and labor, it would be more than your car was worth. It was a write-off. 

 

The news and the check were bittersweet. 

 

Eight thousand dollars 'richer', you'd sit on that money for the next month as you considered how to get from your home to the next state over. All to get to her. It was quickly becoming your sole mission. 

 

As it would turn out, you wouldn't have to figure it out. Almost as if mocking you, the moment you finally decided to replace your old car, who should show up in your city, a mere half hour away from you, but the same demonic hellbeast?

 

You arranged to go see her in person, just for shits and giggles. The owner looked harried and impatient, eager to see her gone. Up close, the aura was even stronger. In that moment, you knew that she needed to come home with you. 

 

Six months after your so-called reliable car went on to the giant scrapyard in the sky, you went on a roadtrip. Just you and your 'new' car, twice your age and then some. She was hungry, and you had souls to collect. 


End file.
